Question: Christopher walked his dog for $11$ miles on each of the past $5$ days. How many miles did Christopher walk his dog altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles walked is the product of the number of miles walked each day and the number of days that Christopher went walking. The product is $11\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $11\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 55\text{ miles}$ Christopher walked a total of $55$ miles.